Nightmare
by writerandhismuse
Summary: It's Sonny's Birthday and she wants it to be the special birthday ever. But Sonny's little sister, Carolyn has other plans for the birthday. And suddenly it's the birthday party a nightmare. Channy.  Two-shoot with Some Extra Chapters .
1. Show Time

**This story came up in my mind right now. If you reading my other stories. I don't know if I really like them. But I should give them a chance, right? lol **

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance, I just own Carolyn, Aaron and Bianca.**

* * *

"Fine."

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"So we're good?"_

_"Oh we're _**so **_good." _

_

* * *

_"What do all people looking at tha-"

"Sonny, If you don't have a nice comment. Don't speak!" Tawni said.

Sonny looked at her bestfriend then on the TV. It was about Chad... again.

"Why must him be so popular? He's just a-"

"You speaking again, Allison!" Tawni said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into Chad. "Aww.. Look what you did!" Chad screamed. "Do you not have more better things instead your face Cooper?" Sonny asked. "... no"

"Get yourself a girlfriend! You need that!" Sonny said and walked angry back to the Prop house. She hates him. Totally hates him. Chad is just a drama king who has some problems about his face. "Okay I can't stand that gu-"

"Shut Up, Munroe!" the gang screamed.

* * *

Chad's POV

What I gonna get Sonny for a present? I have asked this question maybe fifty-five times right now. Ahh. What I gonna do? "Maria! Please help me to get the best present for Sonny. Right now!" She might wanna have a new telephone? But I might take her old telephone then..

* * *

Sonny's POV

Alright it's my birthday about one day and I have no clue about how it's gonna be. I might asked Chad if he wants go to the party and he said "YES! I mean -host- yes" creepy, right? I know. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Bianca (my cousin), Carolyn (my little sister) and Aaron (Chad said that he _must _taking him to the party.) and some people more. Of course my mother, if she don't see Mackenzie Falls, for it's impossible then. "Tawni? Can you choose about my dress?" Tawni nodded and looked at the dresses. "I like the blue. But it's so "boring" dress. So I prefer the red instead"

"And I question too... Why do you love the TV so much when you said crazy things like "Shut Up, Munroe?" She don't listen, she was just about to take her lipgloss and dancing to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. "Don't Ever Look Baaaaack!"

"Not again..." I shaked my head and walked slow out from the dressing room. Sometimes it feels like I don't know Tawni. She's just... not normal

* * *

Carolyn's POV (Sonny's little sister)

I lay down at the buss. I just don't wanna go to my big sister. At the last time, she's boring, not like she was before when she don't being "famous" and the diva who's in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. It should be me who's his girlfriend. Not my sister! I screamed to myself. I'm Chad's biggest fan and I'm so totally know everything about him. When Sonny was not a diva we saw everything about Chad, TV-shows, Movies, Posters. Yeah everything. But since she's with The "So Bandoms" she has changed. Too Much. And it's not cool. I gonna do her party to the biggest nightmare ever! Ha-ha!

-host- I must stop doing that. Dad smiled when I looked at him. He's not like the others. He's himself and I'm proud of that. Before I was born, Dad was a big actor with a big dream. But when he meet Chad's parents. The dream became to a nightmare. It was broken. All people forget dad. It's sad. I saw a big poster with Sonny at. I looked at her and stuck out my tonuge. You're just a liar. When you said "You can came with me to L.A if you want" I thought it was soon. but when? You have never been here with me since all this happened. You promised that sometime, I gonna go shopping here, in L.A with her. But I asking you again... When? I hate you. Sonny Munroe. Heard that? You're just a big dirty little drama queen liar. LIAR!

* * *

Sonny's POV

And perfect. I closed my eyes and lay down at the chair. Can't believe, it's my birthday! And it's gonna be the perfect birthday ever! No one can bring Allison Munroe down! "It was a nice little party" Chad said with a huge smile. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on his cheek. "Ohh. It's that the 'thank you'?" he asked me. I shaked my head and he nodded. "I think I should take the blue dress..." I said to myself becuse Chad starred at me. Oh my god. it's embarrasing... don't look at him. don't look at him, I said to myself.


	2. I Don't Care

Carolyn's POV

_Plan A. _

_Bring soft drink at Sonny's dress. Bingo!_

_Plan B_

_Uh... I don't know yet. I working on Plan A right now._

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Doing a plan to make this party a nightmare." I said with a huge smile. Heard that again, Allison

"Why?" I rolled my eyes and I started to talk why.

I'm now ready to make this to the stupidest party ever. I wonder how Sonny gonna be when her dress is in soft drink. Mo-ha-ha! -host- I _must _stopping do it right now. Okay, where's the liar now? Oh, bingo! Sonny is behind the bar. "Bianca. Can you hell the drink when I saying 'lol'"? Bianca nodded. Perfect. perfect.

Sonny's POV

The party is perfect! It's like a dream, like that I'm dreaming right now and just thinking abou- and then someone poured a soft drink at me. I screamed, it's cold and my dress. My dress! Oh my god. It costed about. I don't know. It was not cheap. I foundet at my mom's dresses. She's gonna be mad. I know it. I open my eyes for looking who did it. All I could hear and see was people who laughing. They all laughing about me? On _my own _birthday? It's a nightmare. It can not be happen. Please. I ran to the toilet and looked at me. My hair was silty, my dress is completely destroyed. My make-up. Oh... I started to cry. Then I heard someone open the door to the toilet. "Get out of here. I want to be alone"

"Sonny..."

Chad's POV

"Sonny..."

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. I sighded and walked to the door. She looked at me and sighed.

"Chad... I'm sorry. I shouldn't being like that to you." she said with a sad smile.

"I can't believe it. I should be more popular. Being more famous. I wanna have the coolest party ever. It have been my dream since I was five years old. But it's broken and I can't do anything."

"Sonny. You don't need to be popular. All fans want to know the real Sonny not the fake. Do you know what I mean?" Sonny nodded.

"That I wanna tell you, I'm here with you if you want help." I said and Sonny smiled. A real smile. "Wow. you have a beautiful smile." Sonny laugh and I smiled. "I think you should go home." I said. She shaked her head. "I can't leave my party. I don't care what people saying." She smiled and took my hand. We walked to the party again. And we both have a smile at our faces.

Sonny's POV  
I don't care. This is my party, right? And now I holding Chad's hand and going to the dance floor. I can't really dance but when I'm with Chad, It's something special.

I don't know why but it seems that we gonna be best friends. forever. Chad hugged me tight after the party and then. We kissed, a sweet little kiss. I took him closer to me. I don't wanna stoping that kiss. I gonna never forget him. never. And I know that it was Carolyn. I gonna give her some homeworks. But right now I focused just about _him. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper. _


	3. IMPORTANT!

_This was just a two-shot, sorry guys but I might gonna do a series about it. But not right now. _

_Right now I have a new series called "Welcome To New York, Baby" a Seddie fanfic. I hope you'll be read it because I kinda like it. lol._

_Peace out, Amanda_

_P.S thank you so much for review my stories. It means alot :)_


	4. Don't Forget

****

Hey, what's up? :) I decided to still write on this story. So here it's a new chapter.

**I know it's too short. But I might gonna upload two chapters today, might. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own SWAC. **

* * *

Sonny's POV

I just found a page of my old diary. It's about the fake date.

_April 12, 2009_

_Sonny and. Chad?_

_We had just a fake date, not a real one and I don't wanna have one either. _

_He's not my type. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper is a selfish, uncool, diva with more. Hah!_

_oxo Sunshine_

I smiled and looked at the picture of us. Chad with his perfect smile.

Sonny and Chad. Chad and Sonny. Girlfriend. Okay, I'm not his girlfriend. But I'll be so happy if he asked it out someday. I'll be waiting. I'm in a world of chances.

* * *

Chad's POV

_You are the only one I want, babe_

_I'll be waiting, waiting for you._

_Someday you're mine, forever._

_Just don't forget that day._

_At the party,_

_You smiled and we walked along together then_

_We kissed, a cute kiss._

_I'll never forget it. _

_Don't forget me, babe_

_You're my sunshine._

_I'm your fallls. _

_We're meant to be together. Just you and me_

_No one can bring us down_

_We're strong together._

_I'll ask you something. Allison Monroe, do you wanna be my girlfriend?_

_From your Mackenzie._

I'm bad at writing love songs. It's not really me, but since I'll asking her it. I must do something to her.

"Mackenzie!" The director yelled. Oh man, I'm late.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. Please review what you think, some ideas I might can use in this story? review! :)

Peace Out, Amanda.


	5. The Gift

**New Chapter ;)**

**I hope you guys like it, and thankyou for the reviews. I mean it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own SWAC**

Sonny's POV

* * *

I love Christmas, it's one of the best I know.

When I was a little kid I always hang out with my friends. But when I was fourteen years old, all people said bad things about me, like gossip and then all the people hated me. So when I was sad, I saw So Random so I gonna smile, it's that I want. I want all people who have a bad life smile. I wanna make them smile. But I must thinking about gifts, So, it's christmas soon and I don't know what they want.

What do So Random Cast want? Well, Tawni wants "Tawni City" or what she call it. But Nico, Zora and Grady? Chad wants himself, but he's a little bit not himself right now. I don't know why.

Well, right now I must find something.

Chad's POV

* * *

Okay, the song is almost done. I just gonna fix something in the lyrics.

"You are the only..."

But what I gonna do if she don't like it? And if she don't want to be my girlfriend?

Many question popped in my head. I must call down. Maybe I can ask Carolyn for help? She knows her.

Carolyn's POV

* * *

Never gonna help Cooper, and NEVER gonna help Sonny!

You'll be asking; "Why are you still a bad sister?" Yes, I'm still a bad sister and she can never change me. I still hate her and her boyfriend. Aww, so cute together. Ugh!

Dad screamed something.

"Carolyn! Sonny is here!"

* * *

_What do you think of this chapter? Review! :)_

_and again, do you have some ideas of this chapter? _

_Peace, Amanda._


	6. Broken Heart

**Hello guys, another chapter today. Hope it's okay ;)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own SWAC, but if I own it I should make a another Channy Kiss ;)**

* * *

Carolyn's POV

* * *

"Carolyn, Sonny is here!" What the Monroe? She has always been with her Random's friends and now she just came here. She can't do it!

Sonny can't just being here, I wanna hate her. I wanna be the bad sister. If she's here on Christmas. Oh, I never gonna say it.

"Hey, Carolyn." She said.

"Oh, why are you here?" I said. Sonny sighed and walked along in my room. She lifted at a photo of us. "I know you're angry abou-". Yeah, I'm a bit of angry because you're here!

"You think you can just came here and say you gonna be with me. You can't! When I needed you, you just packed your bags and moved to the Hollywood! You can't believe how sad I was then. But right now, I don't miss you at all. I don't need you. Just go back to there you came. You're not a family member anymore. Heard that, Monroe?" I said. Sonny said nothing. She just looked at me, confused, sad.

"Oh... then I think I should go home."

"Yeah, it's the best you can do" I fake smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Carolyn, can I ask you something? So, my party was a nightmare because you hate me?"

I just nodded and she sighed.

"Can't believe it!" She said and open the door.

Sonny's POV

* * *

_When I was a little kid I always dreaming a nightmare._

_It was about my 18th birthday_

_That someone gonna make my birthday to a nightmare._

_But it happened, it was my little sister._

_She hates me but I can't help it. She hates me because I leaving her._

_But she never knew that if I'm famous she can be famous. _

_And now, I feeling something in my heart. broken_

_Broken heart, broken heart. Someone help my out from this darkness._

_I feeling something and it's a broken heart, heart._

_Help me out from this darkness. _

_Please, I don't wanna be your enimy. _

_Please, forget this and let me be your friend._

_I feel something and it's a broken heart. It's my broken heart and I don't wanna feel this anymore._

_Broken heart. Oh, oh, oh._

I sighed and walked along to the studio. Tawni picked her lips and smiled her Tawni smile. I layed me down at the sofa and starting to cry.

* * *

_Ideas? Questions? Review! :)_

_Peace, Amanda._


	7. Taking a Break

**New chapter ;)**

**I think it's some few chapters more. But maybe more. **

**And I'm sorry if you can't read it. Sorry for that.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and please review :)**

Sonny's POV

* * *

Right now I lay down at the sofa and crying in like 20 minutes now. I must do something, but first I must take a shower. I can't see myself like this.

After the shower I figure out that I must calm down so I took a book and reading it.

"Sonny?" I heard someone said. It was Cooper.

"What time is it?" I asked him and took the book from my knees. "It's 19:12 pm"

Oh My Monroe! I must doing a sketch about five minutes! I freak out, I can't do it. I can't make them laugh now when I'm upset. Thank you, Carolyn!

"I can help you, Sonny" Chad said. No, I don't wanna have help. I must doing this not him. It's my sister. "Chad, I'm sorry but it's..." I'm sure that my lips freaked out.

Tawni's POV

* * *

Where's Sonny? She must be here about... two minutes! Actually, I just care about me. But Sonny is my friend and if she don't here now. She'll be fired, and I don't wanna see her upset.

"Tawni!" Someone screamed. I looked up, smiled a huge smile. "Sonny!" I screamed back. "Where have you been?" Sonny sighed.

"A long story." She smiled, I'm sure it's about someone who call himself, Chad. Hope she feels good after about her sister. She's a bad sister, right?

"Please, say!" I jumped.

"I gonna take a break til the Christmas is over."

Sonny's POV

"When I got this job I leave my sister for this, and I problaby should don't do it because she hates me right now. Christmas is about to be a family, not just gifts, okay many people wants it and me too. But that I wanna say, I'm not gonna work here when it's Christmas. I'm sorry if I got fired about it, but I must take a break and the others too. They can't working on Christmas. They can't!" I said and sighed. "I'm sorry but I gonna take a break til the Christmas is over, and I'm gonna visit my sister. Don't care if she still hates me. I'm her sister and I never gonna give it up." I leave the scene with a sad smile. Chad give me a hug. I giggled.

* * *

Questions, Ideas? Review!

Peace, Amanda.


	8. A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Sorry for not posting on a long time. Many things in my head right now. But this is the final chapter, but I maybe doing a sequel if someone wants a one. If you can't read what I've writing please say it to me because I'm not so good at writing stories. Hope you like this chapter and please review.**

Sonny's POV

* * *

_Ta-ta-la-la-da-da_

_Amazing like these ways._

_In the dream it was just you and me_

_This feelings is not like the others_

_Could not believe you're the only one_

_That love me who I am, and not only for the famous_

_Hope you understand that I love you_

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Sonny..." Carolyn said. "What do you want?" I said. She came in to me and Tawni's dressing room. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm stupid and... selfish!". I hugged her tight. Carolyn is my sister and I can't hate her. "It's alright... friends?" Carolyn smiled and hugged me again. "Boyfriend wants a hug too." I laughed and walked to Chad. Kissing him on his cheek, and hugged him tight too. "So, It's christmas time!" Someone said. It was Tawni and the other of So Random! Cast. We're a family. Forever and always. And we don't gonna work on Christmas. No one going to work on christmas.

Someone's POV

* * *

The So Random! and Mackenzie Falls Cast took a ride to Chad's house.

"Wow!" Carolyn said. Sonny laughed. "Yeah..that was a big house." Chad looked at her girlfriend and laughed. They took their bags and Chad open the door. Carolyn and Zora ran to the football game. "Just don't put your hands on the TV!" He screamed. "So..." He said to Sonny. "I think Nico and Grady put their hand on the TV." Sonny laughed. He rolled his eyes and took Sonny's hands. "What are we doing?" She asked. Chad bring her to the his bedroom. He put her hands on her waist. "Sonny..." He paused. "I know that we're young but...I want you to marry me." Something hit Sonny's head. She could not say anything. Finally a word dropped from her mouth. "Y-yes." She hugged him and they looked loving at each other.

* * *

**That's it! I have never finish a story before. Ha-ha! and it was fun because I love this story. :)**

**Peace, Amanda**

**/If you want a sequel just review what you think!**


End file.
